


Say My Name

by Corinthis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fireflies, Post-Canon, Season 3, somewhat slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinthis/pseuds/Corinthis
Summary: It first started with fireflies.In the aftermath of the war, Katara has a dilemma with her ability to bloodbend. She didn't expect fireflies and a certain firebender to help her along with it.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 446





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a small one-shot that turned into a near 20k fic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my rendition to Season 3 and post-canon Zutara. This is a little bit more fluffier than I'd like, but there are some angst. Hope you enjoy it! If there's any scene that seems similar to some fanfics, I apologise, I had no intention of copying other fanfics.  
> I have no knowledge in medical stuff sooo... yeah.
> 
> This series does not belong to me but you already know that.

During the day, it was always busy. Whether it was something as productive as training Aang to master all the elements before Sozin’s Comet arrived, or not so productive, like Sokka’s impulsive shopping spree. Each member always had something to do; the activity could involve the entire group or just the individual.

Katara would argue that she was always the busiest. While she didn’t spend majority of her time training Aang – Toph and Zuko did – she did most, if not, all of the house chores. Katara didn’t mind chores. It always made her feel productive and responsible. If she wasn’t petty, she’d say the job being finished was reward itself. But Katara wasn’t perfect. She would like it if someone took the time to appreciate her efforts to keep the house clean and functioning, or for someone to help her around for once. But it had always been her role in the group. It’s always been expected.

Dinner was already finished and there were more plates than usual. Most of which came from Sokka, of course. Katara huffed with a smile at her brother’s cravings.

At least the upside of washing the dishes was the view through the window in front of her. She noticed the push and pull of everything in the scenery. The waves which gently crashed against the soft sandy beach before pulling back into the ocean. The moon’s gravity which affected the tides. The sway of the leaves and thin stems of plants caused by the land breeze.

She wished she was out there in that moment.

While she worried about chores and the comet during the day, she’d spend her nights exploring the paradise that was Ember Island. It began when she first arrived here, after Zuko dropped her off and left to pick up the others. She had the whole island to herself for a night.

When tears could no longer fall from her eyes, she let her feet lead her. She didn’t care where her feet were taking her, just that she needed to move. Sleep had been difficult to achieve that night. Her dreams was always plagued by the empty pathetic monster who killed her mother.

(She had dreamt of bloodbending the monster, flailing around by the wave of her fingers. Pathetic, just like a puppet).

When she was wide awake, the nightmares still followed.

She left the pier where she had run her tears dry; her footsteps quiet against the wooden planks. Ahead of her was a forest, dark yet still alive. The only light came from the moon and the stars. She had turned out the torches from the beach house. Everything seemed normal, but suddenly the stars fell from the sky and onto the forest. Some of the bright dots flittered in and around the leaves and branches of the trees.

Katara wondered if she had gone insane. Her pace slowed but her direction continued to move towards the dancing stars. When she reached the point where the sand ended and the forest began, there were about twenty or so stars floating beneath the canopies of the trees. She held out a hand warily and her mouth opened in awe as one of them landed on the tip of her finger. It was tiny; a very tiny insect. It looked as if someone glued a star on its behind.

“Hello…” Her voice was still hoarse. “What are you?”

She glanced up to where the other insects hovered around. They were spread sparsely, but if Katara tilted her head, they almost formed a shape of a line. It looked like they were making a trail.

Before she could think about following the trail, the sun suddenly began to creep over the horizon. The floating stars shone no more as they disappeared within the first ray of light. A roar from afar snapped her out of her reverie. She went back to the pier, giving the forest one last glance before spotting the giant air bison in the distance.

Ever since then she had been exploring, wondering where the trail would lead her. She would not have known about the hidden coves and waterfalls within the nooks of the forest. Sometimes, the trail would lead to a dead end, while other times the sun already rose before she could reach the end.

She sighed and went to start cleaning the dishes.

“Do you want some help?” A raspy voice said, sounding almost shy for asking.

She turned towards Zuko who stood there with his hand rubbing the base of his neck.

“Sure. You can dry them while I wash.” A smile crept up on Katara’s face. He nodded and went beside her, their elbows barely brushing.

Huh. Never in a million years did she expect she’d be washing the dishes with the Fire Prince.

To be fair, there’s a lot of things this war brought that she hadn’t expected. The girl that never left the South Pole seemed so different from who she was today. She was like a cliff, the events in the war were the waves; eroding and shaping who she was. Healing. Bloodbending. Sometimes, it would break parts of her, tumbling down beneath the depths of the ocean, never to be seen again. Her childhood. Even then, she still stood by the end of the day. It would continue that way, even after the war; always changing, always shaping.

(If they survived the war, that was).

She didn’t want to think of what would happen if they failed. Nor did she want to think if something happened to her ragtag family.

Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki, and yes, even the now kind prince next to her. She’d never would have known that the angry prince that marched his way into her life would end up being one of her friends. Once an enemy, now a friend. It was one of the unexpected things she didn’t mind.

They cleaned in silence. She wasn’t sure if it was a comfortable kind of silence or not; it was just.

“Zuko.” She attempted to start a conversation. The shaggy-haired teen turned his head to her and hummed. His golden eyes blinked as he tried to focus on her. He must’ve been busy with his thoughts. “Have you ever seen these insects? The ones that are like dancing stars.”

“Dancing stars?” Zuko pouted, trying to understand what she was saying. “You mean… the fireflies?”

“Fireflies…” Katara played with the sound of the word with her mouth.

“Why?” Zuko seemed curious.

“I’ve never seen them before. Living in the South Pole, the only dancing lights were the Southern Lights.” Katara scrubbed the dish in her hand. “I’ve been trying to follow their trail. I found them the night after Yon Rha…”

Silence fell for a moment. Katara tried to loosen her grip on the plate.

She looked at him, “I never thanked you, by the way.”

“For what?” He seemed genuinely confused.

“For helping me find Yon Rha.”

“Katara, you needed the closure. Knowing the location was the least I could do.”

“And yet it helped the most.” She smiled, “Thank you, Zuko.”

Zuko blinked in surprise, his right ear turned pink as his lips squeezed into a small pout. Out of all the people in the group, it was him who helped subside the turmoil of her mother’s death from growing and festering any further.

“You’re welcome.” He barely whispered.

Silence fell between them.

“Hey.” Katara said. He hummed again. “Since you helped me with my mother…I’ll help with yours, too.”

It seemed right. Zuko told her about his mother’s disappearance and the possibility of her being alive after they left Yon Rha’s village. She wanted to help him in return for what he did for her.

“Really?” His eyes widened. Only his right eye, actually. His left was strained by the scarred skin.

“Of course.” She elbowed him. “Together.”

Once the last of the dishes were dried, they both left the kitchen. Katara went to put on her shoes.

“Are you going to look for the fireflies?” Zuko spoke first.

Katara nodded then Zuko went to put on his own shoes.

“Then I’ll come with you.” Zuko said before he started stammering as he stumbled to put on his left shoe. “I mean, that is…if you’d like… I don’t want to impose-“

“I don’t mind.” Katara interjected before the teen could trip over himself. “I nearly got lost the other time.”

After they put on their shoes, she gestured dramatically. “Lead the way, tour guide Zuko.”

Zuko huffed amusedly. They both stepped into the cold salty air, the sand crunching beneath their shoes. Katara immersed herself at the surroundings.

Ember Island was beautiful. A different kind of beauty to the South Pole. South Pole was the howling songs of the wind, and the stars scattered over the white shimmering sheets with mountains of ice in the distance. There would be an occasional massive crack as some ice tumbled into the arctic sea. Ember Island, however, was the rustle of the trees, the laps of small waves, the warm humidity hugging her skin, and the sand, soft as silk the first time she felt it between her toes.

She let out a contented sigh, “I wouldn’t mind living here.”

Zuko stared at her with an expression she couldn’t decipher.

“I suppose it’s nice.” Zuko finally said.

Katara was about to tease the eloquence of his response but she bit her tongue when a smile (it was so small it was barely there) graced his face. Katara indulged at the rare sight and smiled back. They made it to the entrance of the forest and spotted the fireflies floating around like fire embers. Katara and Zuko followed the illuminated trail.

“These are Ember Island fireflies. They’re special.” Zuko began as he talked in his inner tour guide voice. Katara stifled a laugh at his hand gestures and his strutting. “We’re near the end of the breeding season. If we follow the trail, it’ll lead us to where thousands of young fireflies are ready to take flight. As conspicuous as they are, finding their grounds is almost as elusive as finding dragons.”

“What makes them special?” Katara raised her hand in mock gesture.

“No questions until the end of the tour.” Zuko opened his mouth and seemed to have forgotten what he was about to say after Katara interrupted his monologue of his encyclopaedic knowledge on fireflies. He faced her, “Uhm…Your question?”

Katara refrained from laughing. “What makes them special?”

Zuko stopped walking and held his palm out. Katara reached for it with her hand, causing Zuko to jolt at the contact.

“What’re you doing?” He said.

“Grabbing your hand?” She tilted her head, ignoring the heat burning her cheeks. Did she just embarrass herself? “Isn’t that why you were holding out your…”

“No- I was trying to wait for a firefly to land…” He used the other hand to rub the back of his neck. “They like the warmth of human skin.”

“Oh.” Yep, she embarrassed herself. “Well, I should let go...sorry.” She did so and put her hands behind her back. Zuko looked away.

Guilt grew in her stomach when she realised she embarrassed her friend. In the South Pole, living in a small but tight-knit community, physical contact was the norm. She guessed with him being royalty, it didn’t include that much physical contact.

A firefly landed on his palm.

“So, what were you going to show me?” She changed the subject.

“The- The reason why these fireflies are special compared to any others,” his tour guide voice came back, “is when you say someone’s name, they glow a different colour. My mother used to say each colour represent different types of love.

“Blue is philia, kind of like friends. Green is storge; familial and service love. Orange is agape, unconditional love and umm…red is…” He cleared his throat. “Red is eros…sexual love.”

“How can it do that?”

“They say it can sense your ‘aura change’ when you say the name. My mother always said people feel all of these to a certain degree, not one is superior over the others. The more fireflies, the better you can gauge how you feel. They’re really popular in festivals during the season of romance and that… stuff.”

“Show me.” Katara stared in awe. She was reminded of the fortune-telling in Makapu Village.

“Umm…well these are usually private. Inner feelings and all that.” He looked away.

“That’s alright.” She didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable again. “Who should I say… Sokka.”

The firefly on Zuko’s hand suddenly glowed green. The other fireflies nearby glowed a various colour of green, blue and orange. Green seemed to appear the most. She twirled to look at each firefly, their brilliant colours illuminating the dark forest.

She laughed, “This is amazing.” She looked back at Zuko who seemed pensive as he watched her. She immediately thought of a different name. “Aang.”

The colours stayed but more green appeared.

“Suki.”

The fireflies glowed mostly blue and orange with one or two green.

“Toph.”

Green, blue and orange. More orange this time.

“Zuko.”

Blue. There were orange and some green, but it was mostly blue. The blue glowed like the water of Spirit Oasis.

“Well, now I know you don’t hate me anymore.”

“I never hated you.” Katara smiled. Zuko raised his eyebrow. Of course, he could express sarcasm wordlessly. “I was angry at you… But I never hated you.”

His eyes brightened and the small smile returned. “Thank you... for giving me a chance.”

Katara didn’t miss the fact he didn’t say her name. One day, she’ll get him to say it once he’s comfortable with all the mushy feelings. Too bad for him, Katara’s all about mushy feelings (according to the Ember Island play). They continued walking, the blue glow shining on them. The trail ended as they stood next to a waterfall. It seemed tonight they didn’t have luck finding the firefly grounds even with Zuko’s tour guide expertise. They basked under the light of the fireflies as they stared at the waterfall.

“Hey, Zuko.” Katara said. The fireflies stayed blue at the drop of his name. “In time, do you think the colours could change?”

“Love isn’t constant, but it is constantly changing.” He said in a mock old man voice, bringing his hand to his chin. Katara stared at him, struggling to keep her lips neutral. “Okay…so maybe that was a bad impersonation of Uncle.”

Was he trying to joke with her?

“I guess the Ember Island play was wrong. You aren’t _completely_ stiff and humourless.” A laugh fell from her mouth before she clamped it shut.

“Go tearbend a river.” He pouted.

She finally burst out laughing. Her laughter stood out in the backdrop of rushing waterfall and nocturnal animals calling throughout the night. They might have failed but she didn’t mind at all. She got to learn about the fireflies and even enjoyed Zuko’s company. It wasn’t a minute until Zuko joined along with her.

* * *

Aang was gone. They had a huge argument about him killing the Fire Lord. Maybe it wasn’t fair they all ganged up against him, but she couldn’t believe he’d run away three days before the comet would arrive. Right now, they were packing like crazy. It turned out Aang wasn’t anywhere on the island. Everyone turned to Zuko for leadership, much to the chagrin and anxiety of the prince. Katara would’ve stood beside him if not for the panic arising due to Aang’s abandonment.

Evening fell on Ember Island, Katara could’ve enjoyed the fireflies for the last time but here she was panicking like it’s the end of the world. Everyone was ready to leave, Zuko was the last one to get on Appa. She noticed there were dead leaves plastered on the hem of his vest and when she looked closely, there was a tiny leaf on his head. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up on the saddle. Katara sat beside him on Appa’s head as he took the reins.

“Finally, Sparky! C’mon, chop, chop! We got no time to lose.” Toph yelled as she waved Aang’s glider to emphasise her point.

“Hey! Watch where you’re waving that thing!” Sokka shouted, his wolf tail was hastily made and there were bags under his eyes from spending all last night looking for Aang.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll watch next time. It’s not like I’m blind or anything!” Toph puffed.

“Sorry!”

“Guys!” Suki’s voice raised and everyone shut up at the usually calm girl. “I know we’re all panicking with Aang being gone, but we need to keep focus.”

Katara would’ve given Suki the best hug for keeping the group from arguing. It should’ve been her job, but she was still busy falling apart.

“Appa, yip, yip.” Zuko ordered and Appa took to the skies.

“I’m sorry, Toph.” Sokka fiddled with his boomerang. “For the yelling and forgetting you’re blind...”

“That’s fine... Except for the second one. Which is another tally on the-number-of-times-you-guys-forgot-I’m-blind chart.”

“You have a chart?”

“Make that two tallies.” Toph huffed. “Besides, if there’s _anyone_ I should’ve whacked, it’s Twinkletoes.”

That’s as close as an apology Toph was going to say. The atmosphere in the saddle was quieter than it was before. Katara missed the loud and rambunctious noise it usually filled.

“Where were you?” Katara turned to Zuko.

“Last-minute pack up.” He answered.

“I see. And what did you pack up from the forest exactly?”

“How did you know?” He looked at her like she was a psychic.

She picked up the leaf from his hair and with one eyebrow raised, she waved it at him.

“I... I went to check for Aang. After I did that last-minute pack up.” He lied lamely.

Katara stared at him with a do-you-take-me-for-a-fool look.

“I went to look for mangoes... We could share.” He huffed. She guessed it wasn’t the whole truth, but she was gobsmacked.

Why in Tui and La was Zuko looking for mangoes in the middle of the forest while the world was about to end?

“Mangoes? Why?” She drawled. Katara was more curious than anything.

“De-stressify…” He seemed confused as well. Katara rolled her eyes and huffed a smile. She decided to go along with it; anything to distract her from the comet.

“Like how yoga helps my nerves, except for you it’s mangoes?”

“That’s ridiculous.” He hugged his travel pack where she presumed his mangoes were kept.

“You said it.” She raised her hands in a surrender. “We’ll eat mangoes after the war.”

He hummed in agreement grumpily. She smiled. She was glad he was here.

She whispered. “To be fair, it sounds a lot better than Toph’s method of relaxing.”

“Which is?”

“Death itself.”

Zuko shook his head and a tiny smile came. “Sounds fun.”

* * *

Near death wasn’t fun.

She secured the chain around Azula’s wrists to the drain frame. After she deemed it good enough to hold the princess, Katara ran across the courtyard where a body slumped on the ground.

“Zuko!” She yelled.

She knelt beside him and flipped over his body so that he laid on his back. Surrounded by his torn clothes, she gaped at the sight of the wound on his chest. Katara picked up the smell of burnt flesh and quickly encased her hands with water. She rested her hand over the lightning wound and the water glowed. Katara willed the layer of skin to knit together, forming a red star-shaped scar. The surface damage was manageable but it’s the internal damage that was the worst.

She couldn’t believe he jumped. Tui and La, why did he jump in front of a lightning for her? He had the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord position to think about and yet he was willing to sacrifice all that. What was he thinking?

She managed to repair his heart enough that he was barely clinging over the precipice of death.

“Thank you, Katara.” He barely muttered out. His tiny smile appeared.

Katara returned her own as she cried. “I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

He winced as he tried to get up. Katara grabbed him by the arm to help him. La, he was heavy. He barely managed to stand on two feet and they both watched Azula from afar. Katara may not like her, but she couldn’t help but feel pity at the wailing girl, breathing fire from her mouth as she threw her body around like a shackled animal. This was when Katara fully realised she was the same age as her. She’d get back to her later; Zuko’s damaged heart was her priority.

Zuko took a step before he stumbled forward. Katara caught him before he could’ve dropped. She wrapped an arm around his back allowing him to lean on her. Katara heaved towards the palace. She needed to find a place for him to rest immediately.

Zuko was fading faster by the minute, only hanging on by the power of the comet. It was only a matter of time before the effects of the comet dissipate. How ironic; here she was hoping the comet would last long.

Zuko slipped from her grasp and fell on the ground, dragging her with him. She removed his arm which was trapping her and stood up. There was no one around to help her. She looked around and spotted the storm drains again.

“Hold on, Zuko. Just hold on.” She ran back to the storm drains and gathered as much water as she could. She went back to him and froze the water into an ice platform; the surface as smooth as she could make.

She grabbed him again. “I need you to get up.”

“Katara, I...”

“I know. I know. You’re in a world major of pain. But I need you to get up.”

Zuko forced himself up with a push of his trembling arms. Katara helped him onto the ice platform, making him lay on his back. She made little ice barriers so that he wouldn’t slide off. She rooted her feet on the ground firmly and remembered Toph. She held her hands into fists and pushed up. The ice platform lifted off the ground. Katara strained at the effort; she wasn’t used to earthbending stances.

‘Embrace your inner Toph. Embrace your inner Toph.’ She thought. Then she walked, motioning her arms in the direction of palace. She made sure to keep the platform stable so Zuko didn’t tip out. She re-froze the platform back into shape when it started to melt from Zuko’s heat. When they came across the entrance door, she resorted to kicking it open as her arms were still holding the ice platform.

They roamed into the palace and looked all over for a bed. She kicked the seventh door open and managed to find a bedroom. Katara never thought she’d be joyous that every royal palace had unnecessarily large doors. The ice platform managed to squeeze past the door threshold and Katara slowly swung her arms to the bed. The platform followed her motion and hovered on top of the bed. She lowered her hands so that the platform landed gently on the soft padding. She unfroze the ice and gathered all the liquid. With the platform gone, Zuko landed on the bed, some of his breath knocked out.

Katara quickly went back to her healing as she encased her hands with the drain water. The effects of the comet was gone and Zuko was knocked out cold. Katara healed whatever she could. Reaching her limit, she stopped before she could’ve fainted.

Mere seconds ago, she was standing, but after using all her energy to heal, she fell on her knees. She rested her head on the bed and stared at him. It took some effort, but she grabbed his hand and held onto it.

“You better wake up.” She panted from exertion. “You still have a nation to rule… An uncle to see... Your friends to reunite with...”

She was only met with the weak rise and fall of his chest. At least he could breathe.

“And you still have the mangoes to share.”

She wiped her eyes. She wished she had taken the extra effort to learn healing at the Northern Water Tribe. She supposed it was karma for dismissing it, but she didn’t want Zuko to suffer for it. Weak, barely breathing; it looked like he was about to die.

“No, Katara. Don’t think that.” She whispered.

“Excuse me...”

Katara whiplashed her head and immediately went into a waterbending stance, gritting despite the pain. She gathered the water and held it in the air. It was a woman. By looking at her clothes, she must’ve worked here as a servant.

“I mean no harm.” The woman spoke.

“Oh, really?” She still had adrenaline left from fighting Azula.

“It’s my job to take care of the would-be Fire Lord.”

Katara relaxed her stance and lowered her arms. “Is it just you or...”

“Someone went to retrieve all the rest who were banished. There are two servants standing in the hall behind me.”

“What’s your name?”

She seemed surprised at the question but answered it anyway. “Suyin.”

“And the other two?”

“Chen and Lan.”

“I need your help. Chen can check on Appa. He’s in the komodo-rhino stable. Approach him nicely and he won’t hurt anyone. I need to send a letter to General Iroh. And I also need water. Cleaner water than the drain ones. If the guards come back, can you bring Azula somewhere safe for her and everyone else?”

“Of course, Lady…”

“Katara.” She filled in.

“As you wish, Lady Katara.”

Katara went to remove Zuko’s torn shirt. When Chen came back, she reported that Appa was in good condition. She asked if Katara wanted the two travel packs that were on the air bison. Katara nodded and Chen went to retrieve the bags. Lan gave her a bucket of clean water and Katara removed the drain water into an empty one. Lan grabbed the drain water and left to empty it. Suyin gave her a blank paper and Katara proceeded to write.

**Dear General Iroh,**

**I hope the news is good on your side. Azula has been defeated, but your nephew got injured. He got hit by her lightning. I’ve managed to heal what I could but to fix all the internal damage I need Spirit Oasis water from the North Pole.**

**Katara**

Katara gave the letter to Suyin who should send it through to General Iroh by fire hawk. She looked back to Zuko’s form and sighed. She pulled the clean water from the bucket and knelt beside him as she continued to heal.

“Why would you jump in front of the lightning?”

Silence.

“When you wake up, you better apologise for scaring me like that.”

Silence.

“Even then I won’t forgive you. You nearly died.”

Silence.

“I’m sorry.”

Silence.

“I shouldn’t have gone out in the open. I made myself a target and you ended up...”

Silence.

“I’m sorry…”

The door swung open. Katara turned and saw Chen holding a bag in each hand. Katara motioned her to put it beside the table.

“Thank you.” Katara said. Chen bowed and smiled. Then she closed the door behind her as she left.

The healing fatigue was setting in again. She managed to heal the inner tissues of the heart only by a little. She stared at Zuko’s face one last time before she went to the table. She opened her bag and found another water skin and some packed seal jerky. She took a bite out of that to satisfy her hunger and ease her mind with something familiar.

She went through Zuko’s bag and nearly choked on the jerky. There were four mangoes in the bag. When he would wake up, the first thing he was going to eat were mangoes. They had won their part of the war, after all. She was just waiting how the others went, especially Aang’s. If he didn’t kill Ozai, then this could’ve all been for nothing.

(Zuko’s sacrifice could be for nothing).

She dug deeper into his bag and felt a jar. She pulled it out and inside were insects. Their light wasn’t shining but it didn’t take long for Katara to recognise that the insects were fireflies. There were bits of mangoes inside which the fireflies were feeding on.

She placed the jar on the table beside the bed. She stared at it until the sun sunk down. Once she felt the power surge from the waxing moon, she went to heal him again.

“Oh, Zuko.”

The room was dark, only illuminated by the green and hint of blue and orange.

* * *

By the time Iroh arrived with the rest of Team Avatar (except for Aang) in two weeks, Zuko woke up. They all crowded around him in a mix of worry, humour and relief. Iroh clapped his hands to bring their attention.

“Alright. I know you’re excited to see my nephew, but please he needs some space.” He said.

“Actually,” Katara’s eyes darted at all of them. “I need you guys to leave the room.”

“What?” Sokka moaned as he hopped towards her on one leg. His other leg was in a cast, already fixed by Katara.

“C’mon, Sugar Queen you already had time with him!” Toph yelled.

“Toph, no! I meant it as I don’t need you hovering behind me while I heal him. You guys are distracting.” Katara put her hands on her hips.

Iroh gave Gran Pakku the fire hawk so that he would be able to deliver a vial of Spirit Water. It was faster than a boat, it should arrive within two days. Without the Spirit Water, she needed all the concentration she could get. She even looked up heart anatomy in the royal library. She knew the moon was going to be full tonight. There were alternatives... but she’d rather wait for the Oasis water.

‘So, you’re gonna let him suffer further because you’re afraid?’ Hama’s voice came in her head.

She internally shook her head. She didn’t need it.

(But Zuko did).

“It’s not fair.” Toph crossed her arms. “You just want to be up all over-

“Once,” Katara yelled, “he’s all healed, you can hug him all you like. Sorry, Zuko.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Zuko smiled at the group.

“Oh, my Tui and La, he said he doesn’t mind hugs!” Sokka exclaimed. “Did the lightning remove all your edginess, too?”

“Pfft. He was a softie to begin with.” Toph snorted.

“When he’s not burning down your village.” Suki said.

“Again, I’m sorry.” Zuko winced.

“It’s fine. Your fire couldn’t keep Kyoshi Island down. We managed to rebuild everything the next day.”

“Still… sorry.”

“Okay, has everyone said their bit before I shoo you away?” Katara piped up.

“Yes, mum.” Toph drawled out and turned to leave. “Take care of dad.”

Sokka and Suki followed, leaving Iroh and a flustered Katara in the room. Iroh stared at her meaningfully.

“Toph’s just being Toph.” Katara said coolly.

Iroh nodded. “What are you going to do about my nephew?”

“Other than lecture him not to jump in front of lightnings?” Katara glared at Zuko.

“That would be my job.” Iroh smiled at the two.

“You were about to be hit.” Zuko pulled his blanket as he tried to hide behind it. It wasn’t enough to cover the star-shaped scar.

“I know.” Katara softened her glare. “And I can’t say this enough, but thank you.”

Iroh glanced between the two, his smile growing dopier and wider by the second.

“Excuse me, Lady Katara.” Iroh broke the tension between the two. “May I speak to my nephew privately before you start the healing session?”

“Of course. And Katara is fine, General Iroh.” She said.

“Iroh, please.” Iroh grinned. “Let the informality be mutual.”

Katara left the room and only heard Zuko scream, “It’s not like that, Uncle!”

She waited by the hall and was surprised to see Suki.

“Suki!”

“Just waiting for Sokka.” Suki pointed at the restroom door. “What are you waiting outside for?”

“I think it’s an uncle and nephew talk.” She shrugged.

Suki squinted at her then at the bedroom door and chuckled. “I bet it is.”

“Where’s Aang?” Katara asked. It was a surprise that he wasn’t one of the worried members in the room earlier.

“The Fire Sages whisked him away an hour after we arrived.”

“I see.”

“Why do you ask?”

“Did he explain why he left? And what happened to the Fire Lord?”

“Oh.” Suki blinked. “I thought he told you.”

“I haven’t seen him.”

“Well...” Suki went on to explain about lion turtles, energybending and how Aang took away Ozai’s ability to bend. Katara was still processing this information.

“Don’t worry, it took me a while to comprehend all that too.”

The door opened behind them and a gleeful Iroh stepped out.

“He’s been waiting for you.” Iroh said.

“Uncle, don’t say it like that!” Zuko’s voice yelled from inside the room.

Iroh chuckled. “He _can_ be like this sometimes but don’t worry, he’s also as sweet as a moose-lion cub.”

Katara returned with a smile of her own. She said her goodbye to Suki and Iroh before closing the door behind her.

“Just ignore whatever Uncle said.” He pouted. “What... what did he say?”

“That you’re sweet like a moose-lion cub.”

Zuko let out a tsk. Katara went to the bucket for water. She heard Zuko grumble on how he’s more fiercer than a moose-lion cub. She went towards him with water around her hands. She began the healing process as she hovered her hands over the scar. They sat like that in silence. It was the uncomfortable kind of silence. After a few minutes, she couldn’t take it any longer.

“Hi.” She started dumbly.

“Hi.” He tilted his head but his lips curled.

“I checked our bags. And true to your words, there are mangoes in yours.”

“You looked through my bag?” He stared unimpressed.

“I was curious.” A beat. “We’re still eating them after the war?”

“Of course.”

“Also,” Her eyes fleeted to the table. “I found a jar...”

“Oh, that. That was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Surprise?”

“It was the happy-end-of-the-war surprise gift for you.” He waved his hands. “So... surprise! I guess...”

“You gave me fireflies.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “We couldn’t find the firefly grounds. So… I thought this would be the alternative for now. They’re pretty tough compared to normal fireflies. A lot of people keep them as pets. Just feed them mangoes and they’re good to go.”

Katara stared at him dumbfounded.

Zuko continued on. “Also, I guess it’s a reminder of Ember Island. If you ever go back home, you can take it with you…” He furrowed his eyebrow, “Where it’s cold... and there’s no mangoes... and the fireflies could die...”

Zuko covered his face with his hands. “I messed up.”

Katara chuckled. “No...Zuko.”

“You’re laughing!” He looked so distressed. “I forgot fireflies can’t survive in freezing temperatures.”

“How about this? You keep it safe for me until I get back.”

“Get back? You’re coming back to the Fire Nation?” His eyes widened but there’s a hopeful gleam in them.

“Maybe. To be honest, I’m not sure.” She sighed and her eyes fell on her hands. “I want to go back home and see everyone, and help rebuild the place, but then after that?”

“You feel like you want to do more.”

“I guess.” She turned to look at him. “We got a long road ahead of us. The end of the war is just the beginning.”

“I think my road might be full of assassins and pretentious old nobles.”

She laughed and continued with her healing.

“I hope my road meets with yours in the future.” She said.

“Me too.”

* * *

He was weak.

Zuko’s chest barely moved, his breathing shallow. He looked paler than he usually was. His heart was beating slow. Katara tried to heal with the water but nothing worked. The one time Aang finally managed to visit him, Zuko’s like this. Oh La, Toph was crying. Iroh had pushed everyone out of the room, all shouting and crying in protest.

He was dying and Katara was left to solve this all alone.

The moon shone full tonight, as she predicted. Katara could sense Zuko’s blood pumping through his veins and arteries. His heart wasn’t pumping enough blood.

(She could force it to pump).

“No.” Katara kept healing him with water. There had to be another way.

What else was there? The Spirit Water had yet to arrive until tomorrow and her healing had no effect on his heart. Her natural talent for healing was failing on her. She continued to berate herself for dismissing Yugoda’s lessons.

Zuko was going to die. She had no power to stop it.

(She could feel the power of the moon continue to call her. Tempting her, begging her to use it).

No. There were risks. What if it didn’t work? She had yet to test it. What if she made things worse?

She could hear Zuko wheeze. She sensed his heart slowing further and further that it was almost non-existent.

She clenched her fists and removed the water back into the bucket. She locked the bedroom door and went back beside him. As much as she wanted to keep the door open, she didn’t need them distracting her, not when Zuko’s life was in peril. She placed her hand over his heart. She went into a bloodbending position, making her fingers spread spider-like. She motioned her fingers repeatedly, making his blood pump to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

Zuko grunted but oxygen came back to his body. She quickened his heartbeat further. His blood pumped to a normal level around his body and his breathing became deeper. It was working. Her bloodbending was working!

She could sense the torn tissues in his heart and forced the blood to repair it. He let out a yell and began to thrash around, overwhelmed by the immense pain. The small sense of victory vanished. Katara inwardly begged him to stop; his movements were distracting her focus.

“Katara!” Sokka yelled. “We heard something. What’s going on in there?”

“Katara?” Aang sounded concerned from beyond the door.

“Katara! What are you doing to him!” Toph screamed.

Someone knocked incessantly.

“Open the door, Katara!”

She forced the tissues to continue to repair but it was as if her mind was being pulled from every direction. The knocking grating her ears. Her friends yelling. Zuko’s thrashing body. The blood pumping beyond the door; her friends’ blood. The voice in her head saying she’d fail. She’d fail Zuko.

It was all too much.

Too much noise.

Way too much noise.

She didn’t know when her tears began to fall.

Her focus slipped, and she tugged something hard in his heart.

Zuko let out a blood-curdling scream, as if he was hit by the lightning again. Her stance fell and she choked on her tears. The door lock was ripped open by Toph’s metalbending. They all gathered around demanding what happened, what was the scream, what did she do to him.

(Her friends’ blood pumped, tempting her to pull it. Play with it).

It was all too loud.

All Katara could do was lay over Zuko’s body, muttering sorry over and over.

Did she kill him?

Oh, Tui and La, please no.

Someone pulled her. “Dear child. It’s alright.”

No. No, it wasn’t.

“He looks better now. Please look.”

Katara reached out her hand placed it desperately over Zuko’s chest. His heart was pumping normally. The tissues were still damaged, but his heart wasn’t failing. She sensed around until she found it.

There. The tear that she made. If it had been any bigger he would’ve died.

(She could’ve killed him).

She wiped her bleary eyes and saw the colour reappear in Zuko’s face. Someone embraced her and Katara cried into the warm chest. It smelled vaguely like campfire and tea.

“I nearly killed him.” She choked and repeated herself over and over.

“Shh... he’s alright. You managed to keep him alive.”

Barely.

“He screamed. But he screamed.” She quivered.

She never wanted to hurt someone like that again. How stupid was she for thinking bloodbending could do anything good? She cursed Hama for forcing her to learn. She cursed the full moon, what she once thought was a blessing. She cursed herself and promised never to use bloodbending again.

* * *

No one spoke of that night. Zuko was still asleep when the Spirit Water finally arrived. Katara had never been more relieved. She wrapped the water around her hand and felt its power thrum. Safe. Predictable. It was better this way; it was more reliable.

(More so than her bloodbending).

She moved her hands over Zuko’s chest and seeped the water into his heart. Embraced by the Spirit Water, the tissues of his heart began to weave and repair elegantly. The tear she made was gone. When she was done, the only evidence of the wound was the scar on his chest.

After Katara left earlier than the others – she excused she had been exhausted by using her powers, – Zuko woke up. He’d wake up to everybody being there except for her. She went to rest in her guest bedroom. When Suki came to report to her his conditions, apparently, he didn’t remember what happened last night. Katara was more than grateful. If he had, he couldn’t look at her the same way, not when she nearly killed him.

Her nightmares hadn’t been so helpful. It played over and over to the point that she knew how it went. She actually killed him.

Then the look of shock from Sokka, anguish from Toph, fear from Aang, disgust from Suki. The worst of all was the anger in Iroh followed by his agony and sorrow after losing what’s left of his family.

It didn’t stop there.

She had been desperate. He couldn’t have been gone. She bloodbended his corpse so that it would move, as if he was alive again. She needed to see his smile again, but there was only his marble eyes, and sagging jaw. She kept moving him even as his corpse began to rot, and his flesh began to tear. She only stopped until there were no more blood for her to grasp. Nothing but bones left.

“Bloodbending is evil. Bloodbending is evil.” She repeated. She barely slept from then on.

* * *

The weeks in the lead up to Zuko’s coronation went by in a blink of an eye. Everyone was waiting for their future Fire Lord to prepare himself. Katara decided to head to where Zuko was dressing up; it would be the first time she’d sought him out that didn’t involve checking on his health. Once she drew near, she saw the shadows of two people inside. One was Zuko, the other looked familiar but Katara couldn’t put her finger to it.

She shouldn’t eavesdrop but she couldn’t resist.

“Mai!” Zuko sounded surprised. Katara faintly remembered that name as one of Azula’s friends that chased them down that one time – more like multiple times. “They let you out of prison?”

Katara cringed at the prince’s social ineptitude. Did Zuko actually forget she was in prison?

“My uncle managed to pull some strings.” Katara could hear the girl’s smirk. “And it also helps when the Fire Lord is your boyfriend.”

Katara’s nose scrunched. Why in Tui and La was she feeling this way? Zuko’s love life wasn’t her business.

Zuko did mention how his relationship with Mai was a bit of a mess. Actually, he described it as ‘a hot mess of miscommunication and misunderstanding from both sides.’

Ah yes. That could be why Katara reacted like this. Why should Zuko go back to that? Her friend deserved better. Maybe Mai too, but she barely knew her.

“Actually... Mai.” Zuko sighed. “I think...”

“You think?”

“I’d rather be friends with you.” Zuko said. “I don’t want to lead you on when I don’t feel the same as you do...A lot has changed. We couldn’t even disagree without trying to bite each other’s heads off.”

Katara inwardly cheered her best friend on.

“So, you’re breaking up with me?” Katara has to hand it, the girl seemed to be handling this well.

“Yes.” Zuko finally managed to say. Katara inwardly applauded him.

“It was either being with you or going into the world.”

“Choose the last one for yourself… It’s the end of the war. Other nations will be demanding. You wouldn’t like all the politics, Mai.”

“I want to say no but that’s true. I suppose this is goodbye then, Zuko.”

“Goodbye, Mai.”

Their shadows hugged. Katara ran back to the hallway and pretended to arrive there just now. She spotted the tall gloomy girl walk towards her direction. Katara waved at the girl and pretended she hadn’t heard the entire thing. Mai’s stare bored into her eyes and her eyebrow raised. Katara was surprised when the gloomy girl returned a wave, albeit a barely-there wave, but it was still a wave. Then Mai left just as she came.

Katara entered through and saw Zuko struggling to put on his robe. She giggled. Zuko turned around at the noise and he smiled when he saw her.

(His corpse flashed back into her mind).

She tried to erase the image, but it only stayed.

“Katara!” He stared at his clothes. “Umm...”

“Do you want some help?” She offered.

“Please.”

She rested her hand over his scar. His heart was pumping. The tissues were fixed thanks to the Spirit Water. 

(Not her, she nearly killed him). 

She kept looking for the tear that was no longer there. They stayed like that for a moment. When Zuko’s breathing went small and his heartbeat went fast, she snapped out of her daze.

She went to fix the clothes for him. “When you’re Fire Lord, you should learn how to put this on. Wouldn’t want to ask the servants every day, would we?”

“Ha ha ha. Hilarious.” He rolled his eyes, but the smile stayed on his face.

Katara continued her work.

“Hey.” He spoke solemnly. She hummed in response. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I did. Yesterday.” Her grip on the fabric tensed.

“That doesn’t count. We barely spoke.”

“What about the day before that?”

“The ones when you were only checking on my health doesn’t count.”

Katara didn’t respond.

“Is…” Zuko stammered, “Did… Did I do something wrong?”

Katara inhaled. It wasn’t him. It was her. She couldn’t tell him that. She didn’t want to know how he’d react.

“No. I’ve been thinking,” She said, “on what to do after the war.”

“And what do you have in mind?” He played along; he must have a feeling that it wasn’t the only reason.

It wasn’t an entire lie. Before the war ended, the only objective she knew was that the Fire Lord had to be defeated before the comet arrived. Now there were many directions she could take. She didn’t want to admit it, but the options scared her.

“I think I want to go back to the South Pole for a bit. And then I’ll go to the North to continue my healing class.”

(So that there won’t be a repeat of _that_ night).

Zuko nodded. Once she was finished, Katara admired her work. She didn’t do a bad job for a Water Tribe girl.

“Well?” He asked.

“You look like you’re ready to take on the world.”

“Except I would actually have to.” He turned around and grabbed something from one of the tables. He handed it to her.

“The jar.” She blurted.

“I want you to have it… for the time being.” He shrugged; or at least he tried to since he had the shoulder plates on. “It _is_ yours.”

“Thanks.” She smiled as she stared at the fireflies.

“So, I’ll see you after?” Zuko looked at her, golden eyes softening. She gently hugged around his waist and he reciprocated.

“Of course, you will.”

* * *

After the coronation ended with all three nations cheering for Zuko’s declaration for the upcoming era of peace, Katara waited by the balcony. She was entranced by the view that overlooked the houses of Caldera City; people in the streets were celebrating the end of war. The sun was going down as the party went on. Paper lanterns of many shapes were hung up around the street poles. In Katara’s hands, the jar safely held against her chest, lighting along with the lanterns. She guessed Zuko was still speaking with every person in the party. Katara pitied him; he wasn’t exactly the biggest social butterfly.

“Hi!”

She turned and was met with Aang.

“Hi, Aang!”

Her jar glowed green with a few orange and blue. Aang noticed the jar.

“Ooh, what’s that?”

“They’re fireflies. Zuko gave it to me.”

Orange and blue were equal this time, with a few green.

“They’re very pretty...” Aang fiddled with his new Air Nomad clothes.

“Hey.” Katara watched him perk up. “Is it true about the whole lionturtle thing?”

“Uhh, yeah! Sorry, I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“You still left.” Katara couldn’t help but still feel torn over Aang’s disappearance. “We needed you and you just disappeared.”

“I’m sorry. My body wasn’t in control so I couldn’t not follow.”

“I see.” She didn’t know what to think of his answer.

“Can we talk?” Aang said.

“We are.” Katara humoured with him.

“Yes, we are. Okay, so um- how do I start...” Aang puffed his chest. “The war is over.”

Katara nodded.

“Which means we have time to think about other things.” He continued.

Katara nodded slowly, still not getting what Aang was saying.

“Are you still confuse about…that?” He hesitated.

Oh. That’s what Aang was trying to talk about.

When Aang noticed Katara must’ve remembered what he meant, he started. “I’m sorry for stepping out of line. That… That wasn’t right… It wasn’t right of me to go against what you wanted. Or rather didn’t want...”

She would never say what he did was okay, so she replied with something else. “Apology accepted.”

He brightened up. Katara thought that was the end of that rather awkward conversation. She was about to ask what he planned to do after the war but then he started talking again.

“I want to do it right this time.” He then took a deep breath. “Ever since I’ve met you, I always thought you were the one.”

_‘Aang. Stop.’ She thought._

“You were so kind and caring to me. And you still are. You helped me whenever I went into the Avatar State.”

_‘Please. I don’t want to hurt you.’_

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, you’re my forever girl, Katara.” Aang finished.

For the first time, she saw the fireflies glow red. There were orange, but all she could focus on was the red. Tui and La, she was literally holding Aang’s love for her.

“Aang...” Katara said. The jar glowed blue this time. A friend. That’s all she ever saw him. The proof was literally in her hands. She’s going to have to break his heart. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” His face broke. Katara wanted to cry. She’d always protected Aang so that he wouldn’t be upset. She tried so many times to protect him from the truth.

(It never worked).

“But during the invasion…” He said. “You…”

“I love you, but not in the way you want.” She inhaled. She had been aware of his crush for a while, but at the time of the invasion, she couldn’t reject him. He was heading to battle where he could’ve died. She supposed she had been trying to protect him then as well. “I don’t feel the same way.”

“Katara...” He said shakily. The jar glowed purple. Zuko never mentioned anything about purple. It wasn’t the bright light purple like lilac flowers. It was violent and gloomy, fluctuating hazardously between red and purple. It looked like she was holding a turbulent purple lightning in her hand. Tui and La, what did she do?

Aang ran. He went back through the doors, leaving Katara alone. Katara cried, clutching the jar to her chest as if she could hug Aang’s broken heart.

She cried for a few minutes until the balcony door opened again.

“Sorry, I finally finished talking to all of them.” Zuko sighed. A beat. “Hey... are you okay?”

“Yes...” Katara turned around and let out a weak smile through her tears. It must’ve looked bad with the way Zuko looked at her.

“What happened?” He cautiously stepped closer to her. His hand hovered, unsure how to comfort her as his other hand was holding a tray.

“This...” She showed him the jar, her grip around it becoming loose.

Zuko furrowed his eyebrow as his eyes widened at the unusual colour. He placed the tray on the railing; the railing was thick enough that he didn’t need to worry about the tray tipping over. He placed his hands over hers so that the jar wouldn’t slip, and she finally broke.

“I broke his heart.” She didn’t need to say Aang’s name for Zuko to understand. “He was confessing. Then he said my name and it turned red... I couldn’t lead him on. Not when my name glowed red and his name glowed blue. But... but when he said my name again... It’s purple. I did this… I did this to him…” Her voice was shaking.

“Hey...” He whispered.

“It just _hurts_ even more… when I watched it turn to this. It’s like I could see his heart breaking in front of me… and I caused that.”

Zuko hugged her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Katara’s arms stayed by her side, still clinging onto the jar. She leaned her head against his chest, taking in the heat emanating from him. She didn’t deserve a hug from him. He was another person whose heart she had (literally) nearly broken.

“I’m horrible. I’m a horrible person.” Her tears stained his robe.

“You’re not. Don’t say that.” Zuko murmured, resting his chin on the crown of her head. “You only told him the truth... He’s still young, there’s a lot ahead of him.”

“Why couldn’t I just feel the same way?” Katara pulled from the embrace to look at him. “It would’ve been a lot easier.”

“Maybe...” Zuko glanced away before his golden eyes stared back at her. “But you can’t force yourself to fall in love with someone...It would just be painful and all you feel is guilt for leading them on...”

“I know...”

“He’ll come back. He just needs time.” Zuko said. “It’s not your fault.”

They hugged again, this time Katara wrapped her arms around him. They stood for a while until Katara finally let go. Her tears felt sticky on her face and Katara went back to the view. She distracted herself as she gazed at the stars.

“Here. Umm...” Zuko grabbed the tray. There were two plates on it, both holding sliced mangoes. “I had to use the mangoes from Ember Island to feed the fireflies. But I promised I’d share, so…”

Katara smiled weakly. “Thank you, Zuko.”

The jar glowed a soft blue.

As fireworks went off throughout the night, Zuko and Katara ate in comfortable silence.

* * *

“I’m going back to the South Pole.”

“I know...”

“Here... look after the fireflies for me.”

“Of course... When... when will you come back?”

“I don’t know... But I hope I’ll see you soon.”

“I...”

“Yes?”

“I... I hope to see you soon, too.”

“Can I hug you?”

“Please...”

...

“You better write back, Fire Lord.”

“Of course. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you more.”

“No... I think I will.”

...

“Goodbye, Zuko.”

“Goodbye...”

* * *

A year after the end of the war, Katara went home to help rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. Some waterbenders from the North Pole arrived to help with the infrastructure. Sokka took the managerial role for construction with exuberance. Katara knew her brother wanted to focus on inventions and new innovation. Still, it was annoying whenever Sokka tried to order her around when it was _clearly_ her lunch break. Though, they worked a wonderful duo as the Southern Water Tribe no longer had tents of fur and skin as actual ice houses were now established.

Hakoda dealt with opening possible trade routes with the Earth Kingdom, like Kyoshi Island and Omashu. The Fire Nation was still a mess before they’re ready to deal with the bigger issues outside of the archipelago. Zuko couldn’t write as much and the letters he did send were just him panicking as everything kept stacking on his shoulders. Zuko had been right about his road containing assassins and pretentious old nobles. Toph stayed as a guard to protect the poor overstressed Fire Lord from the assassins. He wrote that the assassins were part of the New Ozai Society after Toph interrogated them. Too bad Toph couldn’t solve his problem with the pretentious old nobles though. Zuko had to deal with it unfortunately. She exchanged a lot of letters with Iroh though. He was the one who kept her up to date about Fire Nation and Zuko’s wellbeing.

Suki and Sokka hit a rock in their relationship when both of their homes and their duties required them to be far from each other. Suki had her duties with the Kyoshi warriors and Sokka had his in the South Pole. Katara wished that their relationship somehow endured despite the distance.

Aang went travelling around the world on Appa for his Avatar duty. Katara and Aang had still yet to talk since his confession.

Whenever the full moon came, she made sure to restrain the temptation to bloodbend. As each month went by, it had been getting difficult to do so, but she kept reminding herself what happened the last time she bloodbended.

‘Bloodbending is evil. Bloodbending is evil. Bloodbending is evil…’

The first year was difficult but she at least had a straightforward goal.

Two years after the war ended, Katara left to go to the Northern Water Tribe. The South Pole already had a strong foundation, so she wasn’t necessary. When she arrived, she was still met with the sexism from the male waterbenders. So, when they all challenged her, Katara didn’t want to brag but she kicked all of their butts.

The letter exchange dwindled further as she left for the North Pole. Fire Nation was busier than ever. They started opening trade routes with other nations after dealing with some of their local problems. The last letter Katara got from Zuko was his overall rant on rice and tax and nobles. Apparently, the tax on rice had been rising exponentially due to some greedy nobles. Katara jokingly offered to fight some of them for him. She received a letter from him with nothing but: ‘Please. End my suffering.’

She apprenticed under Yugoda to improve her healing abilities. Healing came a bit more difficult than fighting did. While she had the natural talent, she needed to master it, especially when it came to heal vital organs like the brain and heart. Yugoda had given her anatomy scrolls and Katara studied as hard as she could for the healing exams Yugoda prepared. One of the healers, Anyu, became her closest friend. Anyu helped her improve her healing while Katara taught her how to fight, albeit in secret since women were still not allowed.

It was full moon, Katara was showing Anyu how to do the octopus form. Katara was focusing on the push and pull of the water while trying to ignore the push and pull of her friend’s blood. Then she sensed another bag of blood appear behind her.

“I knew it!” One of the waterbenders she fought before, shouted. “How dare you come here, insult our culture by teaching that woman waterbending! Don’t turn her into a Southern pig like you!”

“Insult your culture?” Katara sent a wave of water towards him and froze him in place. She refused to give up the control of the water over to him. “I’d rather be a _Southern pig_ than let the sexism here continue.”

“So, you think you’re superior? That you can just come here and change it to what _you_ want?”

_‘Yes.’_

Katara gripped his blood and he tensed under her control. It would just be easier to shut him up. To let him feel her wrath. To make him do what she wants. To let him know how much hurt she could cause.

(The blood was singing for her).

“Ka…Katara, what are you doing to Nanuq?” Anyu called.

Katara looked at Nanuq in the eyes and saw the clear fear in them. She snapped out of her daze. The ice prison that was holding Nanuq melted back to water. He ran.

“Katara?” Anyu asked. Katara didn’t look at her.

“We’re finish for the night.” Then she ran, muttering her mantra over and over.

(Even her mantra wasn’t working).

Three years into the end of the war, Katara returned to the South Pole, bringing Anyu along with her. She didn’t want Anyu to suffer if they found out she could fight. Nanuq kept quiet.

Sokka had built a waterbending academy and offered Katara a position to teach. Katara took it, glad that she had another goal to try and achieve. She still studied healing, on topics like poisoning and brain damage, even if Yugoda told her she had already advanced. She had yet to master it.

As she taught the beginners’ class how to waterbend, she couldn’t help but want to do more.

Hakoda was taking Sokka under his wings and let her brother be the acting chief in preparation for their father’s retirement. Sokka had many good relationships with the international representatives; Iroh was recently elected to represent Fire Nation. Sokka and Iroh had been sending letters to each other about strengthening the relations between Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. Southern Water Tribe suffered the most, second to the Air Nomads, after the war. They were talking about expanding trade and working on community projects in the future. They needed an ambassador for this.

Katara volunteered.

“Are you sure?” Sokka asked.

“Sokka. The Southern Water Tribe would be fine without me.” Katara simply smiled.

“But the academy...”

“Will still stand with Anyu in charge.” Katara closed her eyes. The healer’s fighting skills have improved immensely. Katara would dare say that Anyu was better than most Northern Water Tribe waterbenders. “I trust her.”

Sokka had only looked at her contemplatively. “You’re grown now.”

“I’ve always been.”

“I know.” Sokka had chuckled. “Have fun in the humidity.”

“You know I will.”

Katara stood from the balcony of the chief’s lodge. It towered over the ice buildings of the renewed Southern Water Tribe. There were impressive ports now, with ships from the North, Earth Kingdom and even Fire Nation moored for trade. She looked at all the civilians below. They greeted strangers from the other nations. Her people now had many selections of clothes, and food was abundant. It looked so different since the end of the war. Katara closed her eyes and inhaled the crisp cold air.

The Southern Water Tribe was alright now.

She opened her eyes and lingered her gaze on the Fire Nation ship. She left the lodge with her packed belongings and headed down the port. Her father and Sokka were talking with Iroh. Well, more like Sokka gesticulated wildly - presumably about another one of his ideas - while Hakoda and Iroh listened earnestly.

Sokka spotted her. “Well, there she is. You ready, Ambassador?”

“Katara, it’s been so long.” Iroh bowed.

“Iroh, but I just received a letter from you two days ago.” She bowed in return.

“It’s still too long.” He smiled. “Have you prepared clothes fit for the Fire Nation weather?”

“I’m afraid my lightest clothing is still too thick for the humidity.” She rubbed the back of her neck.

“Not to worry, my dear. It gives me a chance to go shopping.” Iroh turned to Sokka and Hakoda. “I’ll be off now. Sokka, I think we can discuss this idea of yours in the next international meeting. Nice to meet you, Chief Hakoda.”

The three bowed and Iroh boarded his ship.

“I guess this is goodbye.” Katara turned to her father and brother.

“I’m proud of you.” Hakoda hugged her. “And I know your mother would be as well.”

“You guys are so mushy.” Sokka said but joined the hug anyway.

“I’ll miss you.” Katara sighed.

Sokka kissed her forehead. “Mwah. There’s your goodbye kiss, little sis. Now hurry along. Fire Nation’s waiting.”

Katara boarded the ship. When it began to move, Katara ran to the back of the ship as Sokka ran down the port to catch up to each other.

“Goodbye, Sokka!” Katara yelled and stopped when there was no more room to run.

“See you off, sis!” He yelled back. “Don’t waterbend those poor nobles.”

“Too bad! They’ll have to deal with me!”

“Just take care! And don’t kill anyone!”

“See you- Sokka!” Katara gaped as her brother slipped into the cold water.

Katara laughed as she sent a wave to push Sokka out of the water and left him standing on the port.

“Can you take the water out of my clothes too?” He was shaking from head to toe.

“What? I can’t hear you!”

“You totally can!”

Katara chuckled and pulled the water from Sokka’s clothes back to the sea.

“Thank you! Bye, Katara!” He waved exaggeratedly.

“Bye, Sokka!”

* * *

They arrived faster than they thought. Iroh looked at Katara suspiciously. She may or may not have waterbended the ship to go faster. Iroh just shook his head and chucked lightly. Katara looked at the volcano ridges that encircled Caldera City. It’s been a while since she’s been here; three years, actually.

They took the palanquin as Iroh pulled two cups of tea from nowhere. She was glad Iroh was still the same as ever. She took a cup and sipped from it.

“Toph should be dragging my nephew at the palace doors.” Iroh started.

Katara noticed the informal name drop. That’s right. After the assassination attempts had stopped, Iroh pretty much adopted Toph.

“Dragging?” Katara tilted her head. “Wouldn’t he know about this arrangement?”

“I told him, but I think he forgot. Fire Lord Zuko is more focused on the Fire Nation affairs while I’m concerned on international matters.”

“A surprise then?” Katara smirked.

“Indeed.” Iroh chuckled before taking a sip.

She hasn’t seen Zuko nor Toph in three years. She wondered how they are, how they’ve changed, just like everyone else has. Aang was travelling around the world searching for other airbenders with Ty Lee. It turned out the chi-blocker was an airbender herself. Katara and Aang were friends again, but sometimes he’d stare at her wistfully. Suki and Sokka were working on their long distant relationship. They’ve managed to make it work and Katara thought both deserved a dedication award. The ride went for a while until it stopped.

“We’re here.” Iroh snapped her out of her thoughts. “I’ll get down first.”

Katara nodded.

Iroh peeked his head out then pulled his head back inside and turned to Katara with an exasperated smile. “He’s already grumpy.”

Katara stifled a laughter. “Of course, he is.”

Iroh stepped down and she could hear him bellow out. “Fire Lord Zuko! Greetings!”

Katara opened the curtains to a little slip. She spotted Iroh bowing towards a frustrated Zuko. Toph was snickering in the background, arms crossed.

“Uncle, what is going on? Toph’s being all vague and I have reports I need to read and-“

“Zuko, calm down.”

“Calm down!?” Zuko had bags under his eyes and some of his hair were sticking out of his topknot. Oh, dear.

“You should listen to him, you know.” Katara stated coolly, poking her head from the curtain.

“What?” Zuko turned to her, his angry eyes widening when he spotted her. “You’re…you’re here?”

“Hello to you, too.” Katara smiled and stepped down.

He looked so lost. He kept flickering his eyes from Iroh, to Toph then back to Katara.

“Toph, all you said that the surprise would be ‘pretty sweet’!” He said.

“And what’s sweeter than Sugar Queen herself?” Toph smirked back. She was still small, being a fifteen-year-old girl, but the armour she wore made her look, as Toph would probably say, ‘tough’.

Zuko kept staring at Katara and rubbed his eyes. “I’m not going crazy from lack of sleep, am I? She is there in front of me?”

“Just hug her, Sparky.”

Zuko, losing all of his formality, hugged Katara. He might have to bend down just to wrap his arms around her waist and she might have to stand on her tiptoes just to reach his shoulders, but they seemed contented.

“Sorry, I look like a Boar-q-pine.” He managed to say.

“I missed you too.” Katara patted his back. They lingered like that a moment longer than necessary.

* * *

A first few months into her job, Katara already didn’t like some of the snobbish nobles. At least there were friendly ones, and Zuko and Iroh made sure she was welcomed. Toph even warned that if anyone treated Katara horribly, they’d get a fist of metal to their face. She met Suyin again when Zuko told her that she would be the one to help her around the palace. Katara was glad that she befriended Suyin. One of the things she learned about Suyin was that she had every bit of gossip in the palace. Apparently, Zuko had tried to be betrothed with some of the old nobles’ daughters, granddaughters and even cousins. Katara giggled at the thought; poor socially awkward Zuko.

When Katara asked about Azula, Zuko told her that she was somewhat getting better, though she still had some episodes from time to time. He then led her to where his sister was struggling to sleep. As soon as Katara saw the girl scream from a nightmare she went inside. She still had a grudge against the Fire Princess, but she always responded to those suffering. She approached her quietly and, with her water encasing her right hand, she placed it over Azula’s forehead. The princess stopped her screaming and Katara sang her an old Southern Water Tribe lullaby to sleep. The princess slept soundly for maybe the first time in her life. Zuko, stunned, asked what she did.

“I sent the nightmares away.” It’s what she learned from Anyu. It helped Katara sleep during one of her nightmare-filled nights. Katara offered to help with the healing and Zuko said he could arrange a healing session in a few months.

(What she didn’t say was how easy it was to hurt Azula right then and there).

Once she got into the flow of the work, she realised she excelled better than she thought she would. Toph chastised Zuko on how Katara was already doing a better job handling the nobles.

“I knew she could.” Zuko stated simply.

Her bloodbending urge was still a problem. She nearly pulled Zuko’s blood while they walked in the gardens for the night. After she stopped herself, she cut their walk short and left in a haste. She berated herself for the near slip of control. Maybe, because she bloodbended on Zuko before, which made it…easier.

‘Bloodbending is evil. Bloodbending is evil…’

Zuko asked if she was alright the next morning.

“It’s that time of the month.” She replied.

Zuko looked at her with concern and confusion until he realised what she meant. He nodded and left, face flustered so red it matched the colour of his scar. Katara used this excuse whenever the full moon came from then on.

Katara visited Zuko’s study room to help him read up on the reports. Zuko have never been more grateful. As she scoured the mountainous pile of scrolls, she spotted a familiar jar on the windowsill.

“You kept it.” She moved closer to it.

Zuko’s head shot up from the scroll he was reading. “Of course. You can have it back. I mean... it’s your gift after all.”

“I’ll have to make up for the three years of babysitting then.”

“I didn’t mind.”

Silence fell in the room.

“Hey, umm...” Zuko began. Even after three years, Zuko would always be the awkward teenager she knew. “Do... do you want some mangoes after we’re done reading?”

“You and your mangoes.” She quietly chuckled. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

A knock came on the door.

“You may enter.” Zuko called.

Iroh peeked his head through. “Nephew. He finally talked.”

Zuko abruptly stood up, skidding his chair against the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Katara glanced from Iroh to Zuko.

“Did he mention her?” Zuko’s eyes stared with intensity.

Iroh nodded. Zuko stormed out of the room, pushing past Iroh.

Katara ran towards the old man. “What’s wrong?”

“Ozai.” Iroh looked grim. “Zuko has been looking for his mother for years. We tried prying the information out of Ozai with Toph, but he never said anything about Ursa.”

“And now?”

“I think he went insane for being isolated for so long. He slipped up.”

“Should we follow him?” Katara motioned to where Zuko headed.

“Only me. My apologies, Katara, but this matter is private for Zuko. You can wait outside his room, don’t worry about the reports for now. He might tell you about this.”

“It’s alright. I understand. I’m just...” Katara sighed. “I’m just worried about him.”

“If it makes you feel better, Zuko is lucky to have you.” Iroh walked in the same direction where Zuko headed.

“Why?” She called but he had already left.

Katara replayed Iroh’s words over and over. She went back into the study room and picked up the jar. She looked at the reports for the last time and walked until she reached the doors to Zuko’s bedroom. It took a while for Katara to recognise that this was where she healed Zuko’s lightning wound. For some reason, Katara laughed.

* * *

“Hi.”

Katara jolted up and stared into golden eyes. The angry lines on his face smoothed as Zuko looked confused.

“Hi.” She said quietly. She looked behind Zuko and saw that the waxing moon was already up.

“Why were you sleeping against my door?” Zuko held out a hand. She grabbed it as he pulled her up.

“I waited all evening.” She yawned. Zuko furrowed his eyebrow and a small smile came. She missed that smile.

“You’re crazy.”

“You did it first.” Katara frowned. She remembered it. He waited outside her tent all night so that he could tell her where her mother’s killer was. The least she could do was support him, too.

“Yeah...” His chuckle was hollow. He opened the door. “Come in.”

Katara entered. It was different from the last time she was here. Other than the same bed, the Fire Nation banners that hung on every side of the room were gone. There was a pair of dao swords up on the wall and a small portrait of a woman hung above the desk.

“Is that?”

“My mum? Yes.” Zuko removed the black shoulder plates.

“She’s pretty.” Katara admired the masterfully painted portrait. It almost looked like a real person.

“Yeah...” Zuko let the heavy red robes plop on the floor. Without his Fire Lord attire, he only wore a simple shirt and pants. He removed his hair out off the topknot style and sat on the bed; his feet pressed on the floor as he stared at Katara. Zuko scooted over, acting more as an invitation since there were already plenty of space.

Katara put the jar behind the long thick curtains. If he said a name, it felt like she was invading his privacy. Katara took the space beside him and waited. Silence fell in the room.

“I...” Zuko started. “Did you know it’s tradition that Fire Lords have long hair?”

Katara blinked at the random question. She shook her head. Now that he pointed it out, Zuko kept his hair the same length as he had three years ago.

“Every time I look in the mirror, all I see is him… It’s why I kept my hair short. I didn’t want to be him...” Zuko laughed hollowly and his hand instinctively went up to his left cheek. “It’s stupid. I know this scar is the only thing that made me look different from him, but even then, it always came back to the same thing. My father.”

A pit in her stomach grew. She wondered what he meant.

“I never told you, have I? How I got it?” He kept his gaze low. “My own father burned me.”

Katara’s eyes widened and she gasped. She showed her hand and Zuko stared at it. He held her hand with his right hand.

“I spoke out of turn in a war meeting. They were about to sacrifice a whole unit of soldiers. I couldn’t sit by and let it happen. Then the Agni Kai happened.” Tears slipped down his cheeks. “I was only thirteen, but I was supposed to fight my own father.

“I couldn’t... and then...he…”

Katara understood what must’ve happened afterwards. She squeezed his hand gently.

“I loved him then.” His nose flared. “It took me long to realise how much of a monster he is. Every day, I went down in the cell to get information on my mother. The only thing he said is how much we looked alike and soon I’ll become like him. Like a monster.”

“But you’re not.” Katara spoke. “You’re nothing like your father and you will never be like him.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because the Zuko I know is kind. Even back then. You were kind enough to help with something as simple as washing the dishes. Kind enough to show me around Ember Island. Kind enough to give me a jar of fireflies and mangoes to make me happy. And... you helped me with my mother when no one else could. You are not your father, Zuko.”

Zuko closed his pooling eyes tightly and Katara hugged him. If the curtains weren’t covering it, the jar glowed a bright orange.

“He said where my mother is.” Zuko breathed on her shoulder. “Can you...come...”

“I promised, didn’t I?”

Zuko hugged her tighter.

* * *

Iroh was the acting Fire Lord while Zuko and Katara left. The location was apparently a small Fire Nation colonial village. It was so insignificant that most maps didn’t even have it drawn. They boarded a ship and headed north-east, crossing the boundaries of Earth Kingdom waters. It was in everyone’s mind, but no one said the possibility that it could be a trap.

They arrived onshore in a week. It was only a kilometre trek through a forest before they’d reach the village. While the crew maintained the ship and resupplied in the port, Zuko and Katara began their hike through the forest as the village was in the mountains.

Katara had her water skin to her hip and Zuko brought his dao swords. They both dressed in simple mute brown clothes to draw less attention and carried small bags. For some reason, Katara decided to bring the jar with her. They didn’t say much throughout the trip.

From a distance, they spotted a small village, guarded with fence posts and watchtowers.

“Is that...” Katara squinted her eyes to block out the sun.

“I think so.” Zuko muttered. His hair was down, mostly to block his left scar from recognition. “Let’s go.”

Katara trailed after him. As they made it to the gate, Katara couldn’t help but feel the gaze of the guards from the watchtowers glaring down on them. A guard in red came to confront them.

“State your name and your business.”

“I’m Lee.” Zuko then pointed to Katara. “And this is Kya. I’m here to visit a long-lost family member and she’s just my company.”

The guard squinted his eyes towards Zuko’s covered hair. “Why do you look familiar?”

“It might be because he looks familiar to the lost relative.” Katara suggested.

“Right...” The guard scowled but let them through.

They stayed near the buildings as they walked on the streets. There was something about this place that didn’t feel right. The people didn’t look happy. They kept glancing at the guards warily. A man in black cloak slid into the side streets. She met eyes with him, before she flinched at the cold stare.

She spotted a child running with a basket of vegetables, not being able to see where he was going. He bumped into a guard and immediately dropped it before he scattered away. The guard turned a second too late, growling as he couldn’t find the culprit.

“I don’t like this place.” Katara murmured. It was as if they were back in the war again. Zuko only nodded.

They reached a secluded area where a lone house stood on a hill. They walked towards it until Zuko stopped all of the sudden, causing Katara to bump against his back.

“Zuko. What’s wrong?”

“What if she’s not here? What if she doesn’t recognise me?” He said.

“Zuko. She will be here.” She grabbed onto his hand. “I know she will.”

“What if-“

The door opened. They watched as a woman stepped out from her home. She carried a basket and went to harvest crops from her garden.

“Is that her?” Katara’s eyes widened. The woman looked strikingly like Azula, but she had the warmth of Zuko’s eyes.

“Mum...”

“Come on, Zuko.” She pulled him only to be held back.

“No, I can’t... Katara, I don’t know what I’m gonna say.”

“A hello would be a start.”

“I’m serious.” He stared at her distraughtly. “I’m just... what if she doesn’t want me? I was banished for three years, the news reached all over the Earth. Yet she didn’t come find me...”

“I know you’re scared. But this is a chance to see your mum since forever. Don’t miss out on it.” She smiled at him. “You’ll be okay.”

Zuko watched his mother enter her house.

“You’re right...” Zuko looked back at her. “You’re right. Thanks, Katara.”

He didn’t let go of her hand as they both went up to the house. They climbed over the steps and faced the door. His free hand hovered over the door for a second before he finally knocked on it. He stiffened as the door began to unlock.

The door opened.

The woman that stepped out looked almost like the portrait, except there were lines among her face caused by age.

“You probably don’t remember me.” Zuko started. “But I-“

“No.” Ursa spoke. “Even with the scar, I know my own son.”

Zuko’s breath hitched.

“Zuko...” The woman smiled with crinkles around her eyes. “You came...”

Katara let his hand go and squeezed his shoulder before she stepped back from the private reunion. She’ll come back. The last thing she saw before she left was a long-awaited hug between a mother and son.

* * *

The full moon rose into the sky. Katara could feel the blood thrum in her veins. She took a deep breath, focusing on anything but the beating. She sat on the steps, her eyes fleeting all over the environment. The guards were patrolling around the area; one was way too close to where they were. She could sense the guard’s heart pumping.

(All she had to do was play with it and he’d be under her control).

Katara yanked her hair. No. No. Stop.

Bloodbending was evil. She needed to remember that.

A hand went on her shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay?” Zuko’s voice sounded above her.

“Yeah...” Katara didn’t look at him. She never forgot. The pump of his heart felt familiar and Katara quickly spoke. “How did your reunion with your mother go?”

She knew he knew she was changing the subject.

“It went...” She could hear the smile as he breathed out. “Good. More better than I thought.”

“See?” She finally dared to look at him. “What did I say?”

“Come inside.”

“Oh, uh. I don’t want to-“

“She invited you.” Zuko held out his hand and pulled her up. He turned back inside the house.

Katara looked outside and spotted the nearby guard talking to a man covered in black cloak. She followed Zuko into the house.

“So, you must be Katara.” Ursa said as she prepared tea.

“Yes, Lady Ursa.” Katara bowed.

“Oh, please dear. No need for the title.”

Katara nodded.

Ursa handed each of them a cup of tea. “It must’ve been difficult for you to sneak into the village.”

“We just went through the gate, Mum.” He replied and Ursa stiffened.

“You mean you just walked through?”

“Yes?”

“Oh no.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Katara frowned. “Is it the guards?”

“The guards are the least of your worries.” Ursa said. “It’s the men with black cloaks. They’re the last of the people in the New Ozai society. They’re assassins, all nine of them.”

“I saw one outside the house.”

“There’s one out there?” Ursa’s eyes widened. Katara nodded. Ursa grabbed the teacups from their hands and dumped its contents back into the teapot.

“What’s wrong?” Zuko stood up.

“You need to hide.” Ursa said hurriedly. “These men are dangerous.”

“We can fight them.”

“No. They took over this village. If you fought them, Agni forbid what they would do to the villagers.” Ursa peeked through the curtains and then pulled it so that it was fully closed. “It’s why I stopped trying to escape.

“They report everything back to me. It’s how I know about your scar and banishment. When you were coronated, they kept tormenting me on how they’d kill you...I couldn’t do anything to protect my own son.”

“What if we leave and bring some soldiers back to liberate this village?” Katara suggested.

“Yes, but I can’t go with you. You’ll have to leave me behind.”

“Mum, no-“

A knock on the door. Ursa pushed Katara and Zuko into a closet of fertiliser. She forced them to lay into a compartment, giving them their bags. Ursa shoved a stack of packed fertiliser to block them from the view.

“Be quiet.” She whispered and closed the door on them. Soon, they were enveloped in darkness. Katara wanted to gag at the smell of the fertiliser; she breathed through her mouth instead. Zuko hugged her tightly from behind as Katara clutched onto their bags to her chest.

(She could feel Zuko’s blood singing for her to play with).

She inwardly shook her head. Not now.

She heard the door open.

“What is it?” Ursa spoke.

“Have you seen any two newcomers?” A rough voice spoke.

“No, why should there be? No one knows this village exist.”

She heard shuffling of objects and footsteps going around the house. “Well, one of the guards at the gates said a man and a woman came here. The man had black hair, covered over his left eye. And the woman looked like she’s from Water Tribe. They came looking for a long lost relative.”

“I haven’t seen anyone with that description.”

The closet door opened. “Ugh. It stinks.”

“That’s the fertiliser room.”

The door closed.

“Right... Well you’re coming with me.”

“Don’t touch me!”

“We think Ozai’s son has arrived looking for you.”

“Am I your bait now?”

“Yes.”

“And what if it isn’t him?”

“We’ve received word that the Dragon of the West is the current acting Fire Lord. Your son is here.”

“What makes you so sure he’ll come?”

“Your life for his.”

The footsteps disappeared and the door slammed shut. They waited a few minutes before they pushed the fertiliser away. Katara slowly opened the door and stepped out when the coast was clear. They both stunk.

“We need to save her.” Zuko headed for the door.

“Zuko, no.” Katara grabbed his arm. “They could be bluffing.”

He yanked his arm away and glared at her. “Her life’s in danger.”

“So is yours.” She glared back at him. “You can’t run recklessly into danger. We don’t know how many there are. We need to get the crew for back up.”

“There’s not enough time. They know we’re here. We can’t sneak out when they must’ve doubled their guards.”

“So, you’re just going to sneak your way into their base, which is in who knows where.”

“She’s my mother!”

“And you’re my friend!” She realised tears started falling from her eyes. She wiped them quickly. “You can’t just keep doing this. What if I can’t save you?”

“Katara...”

“Last time, you nearly died from the lightning.” She lowered her head.

“But you healed me. With the Spirit Water.”

Katara shook her head. “You nearly died the night before the Spirit Water arrived. I... I had to used bloodbending on you just to keep your heart going.

“But I didn’t have control and there were too much noises... And I made the wrong move and you screamed.” She covered her hand over her mouth. “I nearly killed you.”

Zuko approached her slowly. Her eyes stung and her throat burned.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t... I didn’t want you think I’m a monster. I... I...”

“I don’t think you’re a monster.” He said softly.

“But bloodbending is evil.” She was so used to the phrase. “I thought I could use it for good but...”

“There’s no good or evil bending. And you had the intention to heal me.”

“I nearly killed you.” Katara whispered.

“It was a mistake.” He said it so simply.

“I hate it...I hate it so much.”

“Why?” He said so patiently.

“Because I’m afraid!” She cried, “I’m afraid on what it’s doing to _me_! I hate that it reminds me how easy it is to hurt. How easy it is to just kill… I hate how tempting it is! I hate how _I_ even consider doing it.

“And…and,” She could barely talk through her choked tears, “I hate how afraid everyone is of _me._ ”

She knew how her friends tried to forget her bloodbending. She wished she could be grateful but even if she hated bloodbending, it was still a part of her. 

“I’m not afraid of you…” He said. “Do it on me...”

“What?” She widened her eyes.

“I said what I said.”

“What if I hurt you?”

“I trust you, Katara.”

Katara didn’t need to see the jar to know that it would’ve glowed orange.

She stepped back. She took in the strength of the full moon and the pump of his blood. It’s been so long. She motioned up. His left arm lifted on its own.

He stared at his hovering arm. He inhaled sharply. “This is… weird.”

She dropped her hold on him.

“But it didn’t make me think of you any differently.”

“You’re just saying that…”

“I’m not. I know how tempting it is to hurt just to get my way. Because it’s just always been easier to choose that. But even with the darkness inside of you, you always try to do the right thing. Even when you consider doing it, you never let it take over you. It’s…it’s what I admire about you. You’re not a monster at all. Just…human.”

Katara stared at him, her eyes all red. She threw herself into his arms and he accepted immediately. He understood.

(Someone finally understood).

“Thank you...” She whispered. She wished she could stay like this for hours, but she needed to pull away.

* * *

They found one of Ozai’s assassins walking alone in the smaller street and decided to follow him. Using stealth against an assassin was far more difficult than she thought. Sometimes they’d lose sight of him – Katara managed to find him by sensing his blood which was easier in the desolate route he went. The man kept looking warily at his surrounding, actively avoiding pathways with water buckets strewn about. Katara berated her limited water supply. There was only her water skin. She could collect some water vapour, but the humidity wasn’t strong here. The torches were lacking in the area, making their location obvious if Zuko uses his fire. He could only depend on his dao swords unless the situation arises.

They finally managed to arrive to their base. There were twenty guards present, as if they were waiting for them. They couldn’t fight all of them without Ursa’s life being bribed. Sneaking into the building was impossible. Of course, the assassins knew where to barricade their weak points.

They both came up with a plan. Granted, an unusual plan. A Sokka-kind of unusual plan.

Zuko held her hand and nodded. “You can do this.”

Then he left, jumping from roof to roof towards his position. Katara opened her bag and fireflies glowed in the jar. She sensed the insects’ blood and Katara moved her fingers. The firefly flew in the same direction. She said Suki’s name and they all glowed blue. She released one and guided it towards the guards using her bloodbending. Thankfully, it was already attracted to the warmth of human skin that she barely had to bloodbend its flight path.

“Oi, look what the heck is that?” One of them pointed out.

“It’s just a firefly, Chao.” A tired-looking guard beside Chao said.

“But Fang, it’s blue.” Chao held out his hand and gasped. “Look, it turned red! Hello, little guy.”

Fang watched with bored eyes.

Katara used one hand to land the firefly onto Chao’s hand, then with her other hand, she slammed Chao’s body to the ground – careful not to snap anything. She only needed to knock him out cold.

“What the!” Fang stood up. “Oi, Chao, wake up.”

Almost all guards moved closer to Chao’s body. Another guard came pushing through. He must’ve been the head of guard with his elaborate clothes and headgear. “Hey, what happened?”

“I don’t know.” Fang looked at the glowing blue firefly. “Chao just touched the firefly and next thing he’s on the ground.”

“Are you _trying_ to say a firefly did this?”

“Uhh…yes?”

“That’s ridiculous.”

She moved the firefly and it landed on Fang’s skin. She grabbed Fang’s blood and slammed him into the ground like she did to Chao.

The head guard backed away. “What is this? Spirit curse?”

All the other guards backed away. Katara would’ve laughed if the situation wasn’t so dire. She unleashed the rest of the fireflies onto the guards. She made sure to pin the bodies onto the ground if any fireflies touched them. They scattered, and she herded some of them to where Zuko was waiting to ambush them. She knew Zuko could take them on with just his swords.

A man in black cloak – he sounded like the one who took Ursa – came out of the base and watched the six remaining guards run around and throw fireballs crazily. “What in the blazes is going on?”

“Huang! The fireflies are cursed!” One of the guards went to him, screaming his head off.

“Cursed? I knew you were an idiot, but I didn’t think you’re that stupid.”

“We’re not lying!”

A firefly landed on the guard’s arm and before he could do anything, he was slammed to the ground. Huang seemed taken aback. He rushed back into the base. Katara slammed each guard down one by one. All that remained was the blue glow of the fireflies and the bodies slumped cold on the ground. They’d wake up in the morning.

Katara winced. Even if she didn’t bloodbend multiple bodies at the same time (that would’ve been overkill), she wasn’t used to it. Although, the weight feeling in her chest flew away the moment she bloodbended after hiding it for so long. A figure ran along the rooftops until he landed next to her.

Zuko handed his flask of water as she drank from it. She welcomed the cooling sensation. “How are you feeling?”

“Crap...” She wiped her mouth. “But free.”

Zuko nodded, his lips curling a little. “Do you want to rest?”

“And leave you to fight them alone?” Katara smirked. “We’re in this together.”

Once Katara gathered some energy, they went towards the base. Katara watched as the fireflies flew far away in forlorn. She stared at the empty jar and blinked when a firefly landed in it. One came back. She closed the lid and put it in her bag.

Zuko kicked the door down with a blaze of fire shooting from his foot, lighting the area inside. There were two men with flames burning from their palms. They sent a synchronised shot of fire and Zuko pointed with his hands and parted it. They both ran towards him, jabbing at him harshly with their hidden daggers at their sleeves. Zuko dodged them, blades barely brushing against his skin.

Katara raised her water to attack the two men when she spotted a glint of silver from up high. She quickly turned her water into an ice shield. Sharp knives crunched against the ice. She sent a jet of water and pinned them against the wall.

She stretched a line of water between Zuko, and the two men, and froze it. They tripped and Zuko knocked them cold. He tied their hands with a rope he found. They both checked the rooms, elements in hand ready for a fight, but every room was empty. There was no sign of Ursa at all. They went to the shooter still frozen at the second floor and Zuko slammed his hand beside his head, flames flaring out in intimidation.

“Where are they? Where’s my mother?” He growled. Katara stood behind him silently, glaring at the shooter.

“Like you’d make me talk.” The shooter spat.

“See the scar? You better spill before I give you one of your own.”

The shooter smirked weakly. “She’s long gone. Unless you give up your throne, you’ll never see her again-“

The shooter’s head slammed against the wall by itself. Something in Katara triggered at his words. Katara held her hands forward, fingers spread out. She melted the ice as it splashed onto the ground. She pinned him against the wall.

“You think you’re in control?” She growled. The shooter’s arms began flailing around much to his shock.

“What’re you-“

“Spill!” She slammed him against the wall again. “Unless you want to know how far your arm could stretch before it’s ripped apart.”

When he stayed quiet, she pulled his arm slightly.

“Okay! Okay! Stop! They’ve- They’ve escaped at the back. They’re heading on the other side of the mountain.”

Katara let him go and Zuko knocked him out. As he tied the shooter with the rope, Katara wheezed at the exertion. Maybe no bloodbending at the moment.

“Can you go on?” Zuko asked.

Katara nodded. She held his hand after he lowered his head, eyes hiding behind his bangs.

“You will see her again.” She squeezed his hand.

* * *

They found a secret gate at the fence post behind the base. They trekked through the mountain. Katara made sure to fill her water skin beforehand. She used both their flasks as makeshift water skins and filled them as well. The full moon has passed its peak in the sky. They followed the fresh trail of hurried footprints and hid within the shadows of the trees. Katara sniffed the air. It was going to rain soon.

It wasn’t until they heard a hassle ahead that they steeled themselves for an upcoming battle. Ursa rushed back in their direction as a group of four men chased her down. She held a dagger, and under the shine of the moon it dripped in blood. One of them shot a swarm of daggers and she tumbled onto the ground and braced her head with her free hand.

“Stay back! Or I’ll use this on you too!” She crawled back.

“You killed one of my men with my own weapon.” The one in the middle, Huang, boomed. He unsheathed his own dagger, lined with some sort of liquid. “You’ll pay the same price.”

Katara and Zuko jumped from the shadows and sent an array of water and fire at the men. Huang was slammed out of the way as the rest dodged. Huang struggled to get up. Ursa managed to stand on her feet and went behind Zuko and Katara. Another swarm of daggers flew towards them. Katara pulled her arms up and erupted an ice wall. She twirled and pushed it forward, sending it slamming against them.

Three of the men punched it with a flame fist, shattering the ice to pieces. Zuko kicked and punched as he sent wave after wave of fire, each more powerful than before until it overwhelmed the three. She gathered the pieces of ice into water and froze the three firebenders into their own encased ice shell. The move used up her water, only leaving her with a drop. She went to knock them out before they could melt the ice.

Zuko ran towards the last one who sent a shower of knives. Zuko turned and ducked his body. He swept his leg and sent a flame kick at the man’s feet, tripping him over. Zuko went to knock him out but Huang suddenly appeared behind him

“Zuko!” She called as she ripped the water from the trees.

Her call was too late. Huang already wrapped his arm around Zuko’s neck. Zuko clawed at the choking arm, fire trailing from his fingers and onto the armguard as he tried to breathe. Once Katara gathered enough water, she went to send a jet of water.

It all happened in a blink of an eye. The dagger in Huang’s other hand over Zuko’s chest as it made its way to his face. The water jet hitting Huang in the chest. There was a slice and sound of tearing skin. Huang was pushed back and Zuko’s body slumped to the ground.

“No!” Katara shouted. She gritted her teeth and screamed as she sent torrent of water towards the boss, freezing him on the spot.

“Zuko!” Ursa cried, dropping the dagger from her hand as she went to Zuko’s body. Katara followed her, hands already encased in water.

Katara tumbled onto her knees as her eyes widened at the huge gash across his chest. Katara fumbled with the water and she placed it over the gash. It glowed the familiar blue, knitting new layers of skin and flesh. Soon, the gash was gone, leaving behind his smooth skin.

“Katara...” He whispered. His golden eyes were dim and dazed. Zuko’s mouth then dribbled with his own saliva.

“No, no, no, my son.” Ursa cried out.

She sensed something foreign in his blood. The poison. It made its way into his heart, which was now beating slow.

(Like before).

She stopped the glow of her water and put it back in her flask. She cursed that her healing wasn’t good enough. Her only other option was...

She took a deep breath. 

She held her hands in the bloodbending stance. The swirl of his blood was within the grasp of her fingers. Then she began to pump, diverting the poisoned blood out of his system. Zuko’s body began to squirm under her control and yell in pain.

Her mind flashed back to the bedroom. The noises came back. All different but the same.

Zuko’s jittering body as he’s about to slip.

Ursa’s wailing and demanding what’s happening to her son.

The sound of thunder and pattering rain as it fell on them.

Her own element was distracting her.

Focus.

(The noises were loud).

Focus. Focus.

She pulled the poisoned blood cells from his heart sharply and Zuko screamed. His dancing corpse flashed in her mind.

No.

Not again.

She couldn’t hurt him.

But he was dying.

(There was no Spirit Water this time).

Only her.

She couldn’t let him die. She couldn’t.

She forced the rest of the poison out of his heart and he yelled and cried in pain, saliva drooling all over his face. He began thrashing and writhing, trying to escape from her grasp.

“Hold him down.” Katara ordered. “Hold him!”

Ursa pinned Zuko down as he continued to thrash around. She pulled every last tissue that had been poisoned and forced new ones to regrow, the cells weaving and forming to fill up the space until everything had been replaced.

(He couldn’t die).

Katara maintained the rhythm of his heartbeat with hers the whole time.

(He wouldn’t die).

She kept going as the poison made its way into his bloodstream. She kept his body from absorbing the poisoned blood as it trailed its way up until it reached his mouth.

(He won’t die).

Zuko turned his head to the side and coughed violently. The red and the poison mixing with the rain and the mud.

Her head became woozy. The floor seemed to scream at her to lay on it. She grabbed onto Zuko’s arm. “Help me carry him...”

She pulled him up, struggling to carry his weight. She eased some of her efforts when Ursa carried him on his other side. Katara gathered the rainwater and froze it into a platform. They managed to put his body on the platform. She grunted as she struggled carrying the weight. Her legs weakened, and Katara fell to the mudded floor. Her head slammed at the impact, splashing water as it landed in a puddle.

“There’s... a ship... in the port.” She muttered out. “Send help... send help...”

“But I can’t leave you both in this weather.”

Katara forced herself to sit up, Ursa held her arms to aid her. Katara raised her hand above her head, stopping raindrops to form a dome.

“Go.” Katara urged, straining as she bent the rain. “He’ll be safe.”

Ursa stepped outside the water dome and grabbed the dagger she had dropped. She went to the knife thrower who was trying to get up and knocked him down. She yanked his black cloak to wear it and stared back at Katara before the woman ran.

Zuko’s hand managed to claw around hers as he continued to cough. She checked his body.

No more poison.

She froze the dome around them, enveloping both of them in the darkness. She pulled her jar out, the last firefly still shining in it. The last thing she did was squeeze his hand before she blacked out.

“Zuko...”

Red illuminated over their exhausted bodies.

* * *

“Katara...”

“...”

“Katara.”

“Hm?”

“We’re... we’re back on the ship.”

“Hmm...”

“The crew managed to liberate the town, and...”

“Hmm...”

“Are you gonna keep hugging me like that?”

“I save you from poison and you say that?”

“Heh. I don’t mind...”

“You’re so warm, Zuko...”

“...”

“Your heart’s beating fast.”

“It’s true then...”

“Huh?”

“It stayed red.”

Katara opened her eyes into the dim glow of red. By the look of the furniture hiding in the shadows, they must’ve been in Zuko’s room. A warm breath fell on her forehead and she tipped her head up. Golden eyes, almost amber in the red lighting, stared back. His shaggy hair fell messily but it looked so soft. Her heart skipped as she let out a shaky breath.

He was pretty.

Like, really pretty.

Katara blinked. She already acknowledged his prettiness years ago. Though, back then it was just a matter of fact. Her heart didn’t squirm, nor did it beat so rapidly in her chest that it would rip itself out of her ribcage.

“Hi.” She berated herself for saying it so meekly.

“Hi.” His smile was wobbly and he glanced away when he stared for too long. Katara was glad that he was just as nervous as she was.

“Why am I in your room?” She looked away from him as well.

“When they found us... you...” He coughed as a bead of sweat fell. “You wouldn’t let go of me...”

“Oh.”

“Yeah... so that’s why we’re here...”

Cuddling with each other, he didn’t say.

(His blood pumped erratically).

Heat rose to Katara’s cheeks; it was so warm she couldn’t ignore it at all.

“I see...” That’s all she could blurt out. Zuko hummed, not knowing what or how to respond.

Katara looked around the room, suddenly finding it interesting. She realised that no torches were lit up in the room at all. Where was the glow coming from?

“Where’s the light coming from?”

Zuko bit his lips, still not staring at her. He whispered. “Behind you...”

Katara turned around and Zuko removed his arms off her. There was a low table pressed against the wall. A jar stood; inside was the single firefly, glowing red.

Red was eros...

Katara backtracked the last name that was said aloud.

She was the last person to say a name.

Oh.

She said Zuko.

Oh.

The firefly turned red.

Oh.

...

Oh.

Katara flipped back around and saw golden eyes staring at her again. Forget about Toph, her heart could produce a massive earthquake with the way it was beating. Her hands clenched and she began to stammer. Tui and La she unknowingly admitted that, while he and the firefly was in the same room together as her.

“Uhh... Zuko-” She internally screamed at herself. When the firefly stayed red at the name drop, she just confirmed it. Confirmed her feeling for him, while he was right in front of her.

“Hey...” Zuko’s eyebrow furrowed as he grabbed her hands. Katara stopped fumbling over her words. When her eyes were on him, he became a stuttering mess, too. “I... You...I mean-”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts.

“Do- do you remember on Ember Island...” He opened his eyes. “When you listed all of our friends’ names?”

“Yeah...” Katara went along with it.

“It’s my turn, I guess.” He straightened his back, but his hands never left hers.

“Sokka...” He said.

The room turned blue.

“Aang...”

The light turned green.

“Suki.”

It went back to blue.

“Toph.”

It became orange.

(Katara steeled herself for the rejection).

“Katara.”

Red.

The firefly glowed red.

“You...” Katara breathed. “You like me?”

“Ever since Ember Island.” He gulped. “It’s why I never said your name. Only a few glowed red, but I was scared of how you’d react back then...

“I thought it would disappear. But it only grew... While you were away, there were more red in the jar than any other colours...” He stammered. “I mean... there was plenty of orange, and some blue and green. I mean...”

Katara grinned.

“When you came back and…I knew that it wouldn’t go away.” Zuko sighed. “What I’m trying to say is, I really like you Katara...”

She leaned up so that they were touching nose to nose. She could see the pink overwhelming his unscarred skin. She hesitantly reached for his scarred cheek but he met her halfway as he leaned into her hand.

“You’ve stood beside me through my highest and lowest.” She said.

Her mother’s death. Yon Rha. The end of the war. Bloodbending.

“I thought I was going to lose you to the poison.”

“I’m still here.” His breath danced over her lips. “Because of you.”

Her laugh disappeared a second after it left. “Can... can I kiss you?”

“Please...”

She lined her head as his lips met hers. She could barely focus on the tumble of the ocean, nor the glow of the firefly. Only on him. Warm, soft and here, in her arms.

No matter how waves shaped the cliff, Zuko stood beside her.

* * *

The waves crashed against the sandy shores. The land breeze blew, her hair flowing along with it. She missed the soft crunch of sand beneath her feet. Even after a decade, Ember Island stood timeless.

The full moon shone upon them. Katara welcomed its mystical power. She indulged in the pump of blood. She’d never play with it of course. Always just sensed its presence. She hadn’t been afraid of it in seven years.

Even as she saw the forest up ahead, she played along. “Where are you taking me this time, tour guide Zuko?”

He walked beside her; his phoenix tail reached his shoulder blades. He finally let his hair grow long. She supposed she wasn’t the only one who hasn’t been afraid anymore.

“I thought, since you haven’t seen the grounds, we should finish what we’ve started.” Zuko turned to her, a big grin on his face.

“So...” She smirked. “We’re leaving the feast and everyone else on our last day of vacation because you want to finish the job from ten years ago?”

“Well, I’m dedicated.”

“Don’t I know that?”

They arrived at the entrance of the forest. The fireflies lit a path as if they were waiting for them for a long time. They followed; their fingers intertwined. They passed through the coves and the waterfalls. Katara couldn’t help but remember everything. She couldn’t believe a decade ago, they were only cleaning the dishes together.

At some point, they were going to rule Fire Nation together. Katara pondered at the thought. Everyone’s been telling them to marry already. Iroh and Toph did most of the scolding.

She felt her pocket. While the Northern Water Tribe had the customs of betrothal necklaces, the Southern Water Tribe were more on bracelets and anklets.

She remembered how Zuko worn her necklace around his wrist back when they were enemies. She refused to tell him what it meant then. She wondered how he’d react to it when he realises what it meant.

“Look.” Zuko’s voice called her from her thoughts. A small cave was in front of them. If Katara focused, she could see the glow at the very end of the tunnel. She ran.

“Race you to it!”

“Wait! But I’m the tour guide!” He laughed as he chased her. The ceiling of the cave floor glowed white from the trail of fireflies. When Katara reached the end of the tunnel, her breath was taken away. Zuko caught up to her as he grabbed her around the waist and spun her in the air.

She giggled and playfully slapped his arms. “Put me down!”

He placed her down, but he didn’t let her go. His golden eyes stared longingly into her eyes.

Katara rolled her eyes and smiled. “The view is to your right, tour guide.”

“I know...” He finally looked away. The glade was covered by various tropical flowers and encircled by mango trees and waterfalls coming off the surrounding mountains. Above, billions of stars dotted on a black ceiling, while below billions of fireflies glowed over the vegetation.

“Look at that. All the things you love. Mangoes and fireflies.” Katara nudged him. “Must be your favourite place.”

“You almost got it right. Mangoes, fireflies,” he looked at her, “and you.”

“Tui and La, you’re so cheesy.” She laughed. “I missed when you were a stuttering mess.”

He turned away. “I thought... I thought it was pretty good...”

She looped her arm around his. “You’re still a stuttering mess.”

“I’m your stuttering mess.”

“I don’t mind.”

They stared at the view for a minute. Amongst the glowing lights, a dot began taking off into the dark sky. Soon, many more began following it. All the fireflies flew in a hypnotising dance, painting all sorts of shapes against the black canvas.

“Katara.”

The glowing shapes turned to red, orange, green and blue. The fireflies that lingered on the ground glowed the same; colourful and bright. Katara turned to him. He held a hair comb in his hands. The hair comb was covered in small beads of crystal, forming the shape of a sun and a moon.

No way. Was he proposing to her?

As Zuko took a deep breath, Katara began laughing. He furrowed his eyebrow as he pouted.

“You’re not proposing to me, are you?” She was still laughing.

“Umm...I am?”

Katara shook her head, still caught in a fit of giggle. She took out the bracelet from her pocket. The beads had sun and moon carved onto them. The big stone in the middle had a carved flame with water swirling around it.

“In the South Pole, we give bracelets to our betrothed.”

“No way.” Zuko said. He began laughing. “Well... this is...coincidental.”

“Everyone’s gonna laugh at us.”

Zuko shook his head with a smile. “I had this whole speech planned and now I forgot.”

“Make it up on the spot like you always do, Fire Lord.”

Zuko sighed.

“I love you... Every part of you...” He thought for a second and smiled wholeheartedly. “I love the waterbender who kicked my butt...”

“Multiple times.” Katara giggled.

“Yeah. Multiple times.” He smiled amusedly. “I love the girl who helped me find my mother. I love the woman like I’ve never loved another. I love the bloodbender and healer who saved my life...”

“Multiple times, too.”

Zuko finally laughed. “How about you go?”

“Umm... well...” Katara looked around for any ideas. She only planned to kiss him and then ask the question. Blunt and to the point. “I love you too. Every part of you...”

“That’s my line.” He smirked.

“Shush.” Katara grinned. “I love the firebender who’s warm when I cuddle him. I love the Fire Lord who’s ready to bring the world back to peace. I love the boy who showed me the fireflies... I love the boy as much as he loves his mangoes. Zuko...”

Zuko swallowed. Although the red, orange, green and blue stayed, it seemed to glow brighter above them; brighter than the billions of stars, brighter than the full moon.

“I want to be by your side in this life and after.” Katara finished.

“And I want to be by yours, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of that. The end scene was pretty much the epilogue. I wished I focused more on other stuff like Azula (I love and loathe her) and more the Gaang screentime. I hope I did alright with the Zutara dynamics (I'm new to this ship) and I hope I did good with Katara's bloodbending dilemma. I think bloodbending is one of the coolest things in the show and I'm sad it's shown in an evil way.
> 
> But I still hoped you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
